


Pocket Shot

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic





	Pocket Shot

Pocket Shot  
forzouat prompted: Lacey and Gold have sex on a pool table

Rating: NC-17

Warning: spanking, domination, anal sex

Author’s Note: Welp, this one turned out to be porn without plot - it seems I’m getting better at those :S Still, I think it’s a rather good contribution to my war with forzaouat. Eat your heart out, triplet. And have your husband at the ready ;)

Alright, no more stalling. Here you go lovelies! Oh, and heed the warnings above ^^

 

“Left corner pocket,” Gold said confidently, lining up his cue with the little white ball in the center of the table. He let the wood slide between his fingers, fixing up the shot before he set the ball loose. Nobody noticed when he blew a stream of purple light into the stick, though he was sure everyone expected. Everyone but the brunette behind him. 

The purple dust hit the chalk at the end, and he let the cue fly. The ball jumped over the striped number 4 in its way and rammed straight into the black 8, pushing it easily into the left corner pocket. He smirked and lifted himself off the table. 

He’d barely stepped away when a pair of soft arms wrapped around his waist.

“That was amazing!” a drunken voice giggled in his ear. “I can’t believe you made that shot!” 

Gold turned his head and grinned at her, even as he peeled her hands away. He’d done a good job thus far of not giving away what she did to him when she was nearby, of how it made him feel when she complimented him at every turn, or licked his neck when they were standing side-by-side, or cupped his arse or crotch when he did something she particularly liked. He never let her know how he really felt about the fact that her entire existence revolved around him.

In his heart, he hated her.

Of all the things Regina could have made his Belle into, this was the worst. She’d made his brave, strong woman into a snide little girl who was little more than a caricature of Regina’s own mother. But even Cora had been better than this. For all her sins, she allowed him to treat her like an equal; she was never a childish hanger-on for his coattails. She was her own woman. Lacey wasn’t even that. 

Gold blew the chalkdust off his cue stick and leaned as far away from the soul invading Belle’s body as he could. 

“Nothing to it, dearie,” he mumbled, straightening the balls out of their pockets so that they were once again in a neat little triangle. He was reaching for the number three when his own balls were pressed tight against his cock by a pair of roving hands. He made himself drunk on betrayal when his cock stiffened in her grip. 

“Now now, dearie,” he rasped, and it killed him when she petted the underside of his crotch instead of just letting go, “not while we’re in public.”

She leant up on her toes, her stilettos scraping against the wood of the empty table behind them, and sucked the lobe of his ear into her mouth. She released it with a pop and blew warm air on it just as her other hand proceeded to bury itself in the front pocket of his slacks. 

“Please, Gold?” she hummed. “I’ve been thinking about having some fun with you all day. You’re not the type to leave a girl waiting, are you?” 

He spun her around quicker than even he thought possible, using his cane to lift her arse onto the adjoining table in one solid move. She sucked her lip between her teeth, rolled her eyes at him in a way he once would’ve found sexy… but all he could think about, all he could ever think about, was his Belle. He’d made her wait for two years in a cell of his own apprentice’s design. He’d made her wait another twenty-eight in an asylum when she was supposedly dead and they were all cursed. He’d made her wait for him to so much as start trying to be a better man. And he was set to make her wait again when she was shot by that fucking pirate. All he ever did was make his girl wait. And now he was stuck with this cheap carbon-copy.

“You have no idea,” he hissed.

She smirked at him and her shoes hit the floor. “Then don’t leave me waiting.”

Gold looked into her blue eyes, steeled himself with thoughts that they still looked at him with love instead of lust, and dove in to capture her mouth, rucking up her skirt all the while.

He didn’t bother to shut the curtain between them and the rest of the bar, even though it would only take a flick of wrist either by magic or a pool stick. His Bae wouldn’t come looking for him – that bridge had been burnt too thoroughly, no matter what he wished for – so he wouldn’t have to worry about him seeing anything. Anyone else could go bugger themselves, as far as he was concerned. Maybe if the Charmings or Regina got an eyeful, they’d learn to stop barging in on him without knocking. 

He nibbled on the flesh of her red lips, not gentle enough for his liking but perfect for her if her helpless moans were anything to go by. He’d learned quickly which of her sounds were real and which were fake, and this one, thankfully, fell into the former. Satisfied, he lunged away and took the meat of her shoulder into his mouth, sucking it hard enough to break the skin and laving at it with his tongue. He wanted to kiss it, wanted to apologize to his Belle’s body for marking it, but this is what Lacey wanted and what Lacey wanted she would get.

“This dress isn’t going to take itself off,” he growled, massaging her breasts through the thick sequins. “Who’s making who wait now?” 

The gleam in her eyes let him know that she’d taken it as a come-on like he’d wanted it to instead of the quip that it was. “I thought you would be a gentleman and rip it off yourself.” 

He shook his head and looked briefly at his suit jacket, though he couldn’t help looking at the swell of her breasts on the way down. They were still Belle’s, and that was enough to keep him mostly sane. 

“I have this fucking thing to deal with.” 

Lacey went pliant against him, twining her arms around his neck for support and tonguing his Adam’s apple. From this angle, all he could see where her beautiful brown curls, and though the style was all wrong, he could imagine it was Belle’s. He lifted his hand, unable to suppress his desire to stroke her hair, but Lacey shoved him off and backed away before he could. She tossed his cane into a distant corner with a grin and ran her fingers along the hem of her miniskirt. 

“Keep it on,” she purred. “I like how it feels.”

Gold chuckled at her and waved his finger to tell her to go on. She blew him a kiss, and, for a moment, he let a real smile escape his lips.

“See, I told you this would be a good idea,” she goaded cheekily. “Now, just sit back and enjoy.”

He cocked his eyebrow when Lacey peeled the flimsy velvet thing off in a single motion, staggered somewhat by her drunkenness but not at all delayed by it. She licked her lips and swayed back and forth, the leer on her face telling him that she knew exactly what she was doing in teasing him. He gave her a look of his own, even as he undid the top clasp of his pants, but, when she reached the dim light of the overhead lamp, he stilled.

He’d expected her to be naked under her dress. That’s how she usually went out, it seemed. Not this time, though. And it wasn’t just the fact that she was dressed that stopped him in his tracks – it was what she was wearing.

Her breasts were wrapped in a flimsy, blue-lace bustier, the apex between her thighs in a matching set of underwear. It left little to the imagination, popping her breasts up to nearly neck-level, revealing small traces of her milky skin and pebbled nipples, and, as for the panties, allowing a thin wisp of chocolate curls to peek out of the side. For Lacey, it was positively tame, but any other woman would have found it too revealing, even though it was obviously meant to be worn for seduction. His Belle was one such woman. She’d all but buried herself in his sheets the first time she wore them. 

Lacey stood boldly under the swinging light with one hand on her hip and the other around a shot of gin. 

His eyes burned.

“Where did you get that?” he hissed.

“Like it?” she drawled lasciviously. “I found it in one of your spare bedrooms. It didn’t have anyone’s name on it, so –”

He turned her over so that she was bent fully against the pool table. He didn’t hurt her – at least, not more than she wanted to be. He had enough The clothes hadn’t needed anyone’s name on them because they were Belle’s. It wasn’t a spare bedroom, it was Belle’s bedroom. And this wasn’t Lacey’s body, it was Belle’s. 

It was only that thought that kept him from snapping her neck, but he still gripped her shoulders – the one he’d bitten included – more tightly than he should have.

“You took something that didn’t belong to you,” he growled in her ear. “And you’re going to be punished for it.”

She twisted her face to his, that same leer painting her lips. “Oh really? And how do you intend -?”

Lacey’s words turned into a yelp as Gold brought his hand down sharp and quick on her arse. The scrap of lace couldn’t hide the feel of her soft skin against his gnarled fingers, and he groaned even as he tugged the material away. The indention of his fingertips blared red on her white skin. 

He gulped, but it was silent enough that only he could hear. “Not another word,” he commanded. 

Lacey turned about again. “And if I don’t obey, then what will you do, Mister –?”

SLAP!

She mewled like a kitten this time, a wholly inappropriate noise for the bright imprint he’d left on her arse. He was glad her eyes had slammed shut – he was sure that his were full of surprise. He’d never done anything like this before, not even the few times he’d gone to whorehouses for relief. It should have felt wrong. 

It made him hard and hot as hell. 

“Ready to be a good girl now, Lacey?”

Lacey bit her lip but nodded all the same. The corner of his lip twitched up.

“That’s what I thought. Now, bend over and grab the other side of the table.”

A shiver went all the way down her spine, but she was quick to do as he bade. The lace scrap between her thighs crawled up when she went down, leaving what little remained to his imagination open for him to see. He whimpered low in his chest at her familiar lips, petal pink and sweet as sugar, but turned it into a growl at the last second. By the way Lacey faltered on her feet, it seemed to have worked. 

Gold made quick work of his trousers, shucking them off and flinging them onto the chair where his cane had landed. He was already full-length, his head marbled with seeds of precum and the vein at the top throbbing. He looked away from it in shame, even as he rubbed the liquid all over Lacey’s arse. 

“You aren’t a good girl at all, are you dearie?” he asked, popping the front clasp of her bra with ease. “Fucking filthy. I bet you’re dying to have my cock, aren’t you?”

She nodded frantically, spreading her legs wider so that the underwear stretched obscenely over her skin. He bucked into her arse, unable to help himself at the sight. But he should have tried – the texture of her delicious cheeks against his cock gave him ideas that he should never have. Ideas of doing things that he’d never dare do with Belle. 

But the woman spread out before him canted her hips back like a cat, cursed filthily under breath, and he remembered yet again who he was dealing with.

He slapped her arse again for good measure and ripped the lace off her hips. He didn’t care to shove it in his pocket or anything else – he never wanted to see it again.

It took only a moment to line himself up with her opening, used to the warmth of her body as he was, and he plunged in without warning. Lacey moaned and brushed back against him, but he refused to lose himself in her heat, in her constrictions. This was just to get him wet. And fuck she was soaked for him.

“Don’t get used to this,” he growled, both to her and himself. “I’ve got something else in mind.” 

“I l-like that idea,” she stuttered. “Need it faster.” 

He laughed, taking a handful of arse in each palm and spreading them apart. Her other opening puckered for him, and he almost let his eyes roll back into his head. 

“No, dearie,” he told her, pushing his thumb against her seam and letting his magic do the rest. It wouldn’t do to hurt her, Lacey or not. “Something a little… different.” 

She stiffened, either from the sensation he’d spread inside her or the knowledge of what he was about to do. He let it last for a moment, just enough to prove that this was what she wanted, too – just because he wanted to hurt her didn’t mean he’d take what she didn’t want to give. Those weren’t the kind of deals he made. 

When he felt a bloom of heat around the head of his cock, a drip of ecstasy from her body to his, he knew he had his answer. He pulled himself out of her tight walls, almost cumming at how she puckered against him and popped as he finally left. Those were the sounds that he dreamed about at night. Those, and the way she used to say, “I love you”.

He clamped his teeth down hard on the blade of one shoulder, realigned himself with the new spot, and shoved himself in with all he was worth. They both screamed, Lacey jerking her head back all the way to his shoulder with wide eyes and mouth open in a silent howl. He intended to stay still for a moment, to let her get used to the new sensation before plunging in. But he couldn’t do it with Belle’s eyes watching him. He couldn’t let her see, even if she was looking through another woman’s eyes. 

He shoved Belle’s face down hard against the felt table. He didn’t offer an explanation, but, then, she didn’t ask for one. He thanked her for it by pounding mercilessly into her arse. 

“Fuckin tight,” he groaned, banging her hips into the wood and sending another stream of moisture into her hole. It was enough to make him cum already, the feeling like two sets of walls clenching hard and taut around his cock, but he still wanted it to be good for her. Whatever he thought, she deserved to have a good time. Especially if it would help her fall in love with him. 

“Gold!” she shouted in response, and he slammed his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. He still didn’t care if anyone caught them, but that didn’t mean he wanted to paint a neon sign, either.

Lacey bit the skin at the “L” of his hand and sucked it into her mouth, trying her hardest to draw his thumb all the way in. He wanted to give in, he did, because it was such a Belle-like gesture. But he didn’t want to give himself hope, so he let her suck on the wrinkled flesh beside it instead. 

“Are you close, dearie?” he heaved. “You ready to cum for me?” 

She keened into his hand, moving her head furiously as she tried to say yes. A dark part of him, one that was happy to see a woman so young and beautiful – regardless of who she was – writhing underneath him stretched itself out and winked. 

Gold whined, both at the clenching of her arse against his cock and the reminder that that darkness was still inside. But he still gave in, knew that there wasn’t another choice, and lifted his other hand from her arse to circle around her clit. Lacey bucked frantically back and forth, wanting his cock but wanting his fingers, too. He gave her some relief by pressing in tighter, allowing his balls to all but bounce off the slickness of her pussy as he shunted in fast. His Belle always liked it best when he went hard and slow, but he knew just as well that Lacey preferred fast. For this once, he was grateful – he’d never be able to last long enough for slow and loving.

“Come on, love,” he hissed, giving in to his desire to call her what he so desperately wanted to. “Cum for me. I want to feel squeeze my fingers, love. I want to see you come apart. Don’t you want to? Don’t you want to just fuckin cum with my cock in your pretty little arse? Don’t – ?”

But that was enough. True to his word, her pussy gripped his fingers like a vice and rocked against them like the ground was falling apart under her feet. He held off for only a second longer than her, but the newness of it all, the wrongness, had him quaking to his knees.

They both fell to the floor, all but passed out from their hard fuck against the felt. Gold let his seed drip out of her and onto his coat, knowing he deserved that and so much more. But he kept his mask up – he kept his fingers inside her, kept his teeth around her throat, and kept cursing as she did the same. His heart froze at the look in her eyes, so very different from Belle’s when he wasn’t pretending, but he prodded himself with a sigh of relief. Maybe that look meant love. Maybe that look meant that his Belle was on her way. 

When she leaned against his chest and begged him to take her home so they could fuck again, he felt like breaking. His Belle might be coming back, but he didn’t know how much of his humanity would be left for her when she did.


End file.
